OC Submission (again)
by Queen Bee Raven
Summary: The first one of this got deleted! ;-; I apologize to those who submitted their OCs and I couldn't get them in! . Anyway though, this OC submission is for my new story called "Fight or Flight"! I would appreciate if you dropped off a few OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Holy sh!t everyone the freaking submission thingy got deleted somehow! !_! How does that even happen!? . I am so sorry for those who submitted their OCs for the first thing! ;-;**

 **Hello everyone! It has been awhile has it not? ^^; I have missed being on this site and I feel awful for not posting anything. ;-; I have seriously no ideas for "A Raven's Dark Wing" and I have no inspiration for it. :( Though, I have a new story idea in mind and I want to include you all in it. Since it's summer and school is out of the way, I will most likely post a lot (unless of course, I fall into the evil grips of writer's block).**

 **Anyway, it is going to be called "Fight or Flight" and I will let one of your OCs be the main character! :) Whoever can come up with the most formidable, realistic, appealable OC will be chosen by me to be the main character!**

 **So let us get started!**

 **Follow the form below and remember, please, please, please be realistic with the names, the pelt colors, and just really anything. I am not putting in any "blood-red cats" or cats named "Diamondheart". Sorry, but if this story is going to be any good, I want realistic characters involved.**

* * *

Name:

Clan: _(ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, or ThunderClan)_

Rank: _(Leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, warrior, apprentice, queen, or elder)_

Description:

Personality:

History (optional):

Extra (optional): _(Family, favorite piece of prey (lol random), side-notes)_

 **NOTE: If you submit a queen, please give her kit(s) a description/personality unless you want me to come up with it myself!**

* * *

 **Just so this is considered an actual story!**

Shard gazed fondly at the pale ginger she-cat as she peacefully slept, his eyes drifting downwards towards her round belly and watched as it rose and fell rhythmically in her slumber. He had to admit, she looked quite beautiful as she slept, but not as gorgeous as she was when she was awake. Her green eyes were so wonderful and intrigued him, they intertwined with his blue orbs and entranced him. She did not even have to try. Her laugh was like music in his ears and her smile always brightened his day. He could not believe he could have such a wonderful mate who was expecting his kits, which made everything even better.

 _I will do anything to protect her and these kits. I will shield them from this harsh world, even if it means sending me to rest._ Shard thought to himself as he settled down beside Scarlet, who shifted ever so slightly from his movement but instantly grew still again. He drew his tail along her like a dark gray snake and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing out a content sigh.

His eyelids draped over his eyes and felt sleep dawn over him. A small, happy smile remaining on his lips as he slipped into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so tired honestly. ;-; I probably forgot a few cats because of it. ^^; Thanks to everyone who submitted so far! :) We need a lot of cats still though, so keep submitting! XD**

* * *

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:** Featherspot - Pale-brown tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Cinderfern – Small, light gray with dark silver flecks and bright green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Frostshard – Black she-cat with one white ear and piercing blue eyes

Mapleclaw – Light brown tom with darker swirls on his pelt, a white muzzle, a white chest, a white tail-tip, and green eyes

Duskstorm – Dusky-gray tabby tom with black stripes on his back and fore-legs and green eyes

Shimmerblaze - Ginger she-cat with yellow tabby stripes and green eyes

Dillcloud – Long-haired gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ashfoot – Black tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Frostpaw – Long-limbed, long, spiky-furred, white and pale gray she-cat with a long tail, feathery whiskers, and pale blue eyes

Softpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw – Silvery-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Silentpaw – Tall, slightly stocky, light gray-silver she-cat with a dark gray-silver back and amber-brown eyes

 **Queens:**

Larchwing – Mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Kits:**

Nightkit - Jet-black tom with one white forepaw and bright-green eyes

Sprucekit – Brown tabby tom with fur that sticks out everywhere and amber eyes

Hazelkit – Small brown tabby she-cat with white splotches of fur and blue eyes

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Pikestar – Gray tom with white paws, a white underbelly, a white tail-tip, and bright green eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Sunspot – Lithe white tom with yellow splotches on his back, a yellow spot over his eye, and sky-blue eyes

Goldensplash – Golden-colored she-cat with light brown paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

Snowstorm – Pure-white she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Kits:**

Fluffkit – Gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Stonekit – Gray tom with dark green eyes

Stormkit – Silver-gray tom with very dark green eyes

Icekit – White she-cat with green eyes

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:** Quickleap – Lean, chestnut-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Breezepaw_

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Graytail – Gray tom with darker-colored paws, a darker-colored tail, and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ebonypaw – Black tom with teal-colored eyes

Ivorypaw – Silver and white she-cat with unusual purple eyes

Breezepaw – Lean, lithe, long-limbed, light silver tom with bright blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Eveningspiral – Calico she-cat with a black tail and dark green eyes

Ravenwing – Black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Snowflower – Slender white she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes

 **Kits:**

Honeykit - Small tabby ginger she-kit with a white tail tip and soft grey eyes

Swirlkit - Tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws and light green eyes

Haykit – Ginger tabby tom with a short tail and dark gray eyes

Poppykit – Small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Pondkit – Light gray she-cat with large, dark blue eyes

Flamekit – Ginger she-cat with cream-colored paws, a cream-colored underbelly, and minty green eyes

Pinekit – Dark ginger tom with white paws, a white underbelly, and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:** Ashflame – Dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Pikeclaw – Broad-shouldered, dark gray tabby tom with a long tail, long whiskers, and dark green eyes

Embersky – Ginger tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**


End file.
